The Last Goodbye
by feedlesteex
Summary: Hello! My second songfic... enjoy! *shakes head* no way there's gonna b a sequel to this... review... thanx!


**The Last Goodbye**

Sheesh I just LOVE writing sad angsty stories… lol… dun kill me. *ducks* enjoy… tell me if u like it k?

Ginny Weasley stood at the edge of the crowd as Dumbledore read off a parchment, a memorial of all the Hogwarts students who had sacrificed them in the fight against Voldemort. 

"… Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy."

Ginny gasped and turned to run. She ran blindly, her feet taking her away from memories. She darted through shrubs and grass, wiping hot tears of pain away. Her hand brushed the ring hanging from the chain at her neck, bringing back memories…

_Ain't no headlights on the road tonight_

_Everybody here is sleeping tight_

_Ain't nobody gonna find us here, we'll disappear_

flashback

Draco pulled her hand, tugging earnestly at it, a smile on his face. She giggled, scampering alongside him. They could laugh, despite the fact that a war was being fought all around them. They did not want to fight, for it would tear them apart. 

Yes, they were running away, they did not know where, but they had all they needed - love. They came to a crossroad, and Ginny asked, "Which way are we going?"

"I don't know… hmm. Eenie meenie miney mo. Okay left!" decided Draco, and they fled down that path.

_There's a dancer in the arms of love_

_And he's dancing on the stars above_

_And the truth is that we'll never know where love will flow_

They had found a cottage, a small pleasantly homey one. Draco had grumbled a bit, but finally settled down. 

Now, they lay on their backs in the meadow outside in the dark, wands unlighted. Ginny whispered, staring up at the night sky, "Look Draco, that patch of stars looks like a dancer."

"Mmhmm. With arms and legs all flying about… and oh look. A heart next to him."

"Yeah. It's pretty…" Her voice trailed off. 

"You know Ginny, I could stay here forever, with you. As long as you're here, anything is possible." Saying so, he suddenly sprang up, and started attacking Ginny's sides.

"Hey no fair! Cheat!"  cried Ginny, trying to swat away his hands, to no avail. She was extremely ticklish, and Draco soon had her squirming on the ground.

end flashback

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)_

_Ain't no headlights on the road tonight_

_Ain't nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay_

_If you had another night to give_

_I would have another night to live_

_But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye_

With a start, Ginny realised where she was. She was at the crossroad, the place where they had decided where their path would lie (A/N: literally and metaphorically…  lol). 

It was dark, with no cars on the road tonight. She was alone, painfully alone. Draco was dead, killed by who knows. He was dead, their love torn to shreds. 

She hurt inside, she really did. She sank to the ground, sobbing. Pulling out her wand, she stared dazedly at it, and then at the bracelet on her hand. She thought with a start, Draco gave her that bracelet. She stared at her wand hand, and remembered the numerous times Draco had held her hand. A lock of her red hair blew in front of her face, and she thought how Draco loved to bury his hands in it. 

Everything reminded her of him…

_Is it cloudy where you are tonight?_

_Are the neon lights shining bright?_

_Are you looking for a place to stay, to get away?_

flashback

"No! I won't let you go! You'll get killed!" whispered Ginny tearfully, hugging Draco tightly.

Draco pulled apart, grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, looked into her brown eyes and said firmly, "No Ginny. I have to protect us. I have to go and fight. I know I promised you that I wouldn't, but this threatens our future, and I have to go."

Ginny's eyes widened and she cried out harshly, "Why do you want to leave? Do you not love me anymore? You promised me!"

Draco's own silver-grey eyes narrowed, and he hissed, "Ginny, we've discussed this over and over. And everytime you accuse me of not loving you." His voice rose in anger and sadness. "What must I do to prove to you that I will always love you and that you are the only woman for me?"

Spinning around, he grabbed his cloak and strode out of the door.

Late that night, Draco had not yet returned, and Ginny was starting to worry. She regretted her cutting words.

She thought fretfully, 'Draco where are you… do come home!"

Just at that moment, Draco flung open the door, and she started in surprise. She stood up and threw herself at him, hugging him closely. Draco murmured into her hair, "It's late, why aren't you asleep?"

She stared up at him with big, fearful eyes, replying softly, "I'm sorry Draco. I shouldn't have said all those things to you… I understand. Go if you must. Just promise me you'll return."

Draco's mouth turned up in a small smile, and he said, pulling her closer, "Thank you Ginny… and yes I promise you." He slipped a hand into a pocket and felt the hard velvet box, grinning happily.

_And the days are horses down the hill_

_Running fast and there's no time to kill_

_And the truth is we'll never know where love will flow_

"Draco!! Wake UP!!" Ginny bellowed from the kitchen. "Today's the day you're leaving and you are getting a good breakfast!"

Draco poked his head into the kitchen and grinned cheekily, saying, "Well I'm up!" He then turned serious, saying quietly, "Remember Ginny, that I always love you, and that I will come back to you. Will you marry me?"

He produced a black velvet box, and knelt down on one knee. (A/N: awww… so sweet.) Ginny gasped and dropped her fork. She threw her arms around him and murmured happily, "Yes I will Draco. I love you."

end flashback

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low baby)_

_Ain't no headlights on the road tonight_

_Ain't nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay_

_If you had another night to give_

_I would have another night to live_

_But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye_

Ginny stared down at her wands, tears coursing down her pale cheeks. She sat in the middle of the road, praying and wishing that Dunbledore had announced wrongly, that Draco was not dead. He couldn't be. He had promised her!

But if it was true, then she couldn't live. It hurt too much, to be reminded of him wherever she turned to. When Dumbledore had announced Draco's name, it felt like a part of her had died. That moment had ensured that her own death. The sorrow and grief was too much.

She pointed the wand at her head, recalling loved memories for the last time.

_If I could do it over, I'd do it over again_

_And if I got once more chance, I wouldn't change a thing_

The first time she had met him… the first time he had said he loved her… their first kiss… their first date… the day they ran away… their life together…

Ginny pulled the ring off the chain, and put it on her left ring finger. She whispered to herself, "I am Ginny Malfoy."

_Aim high, shoot low (gotta aim high, shoot low)_

_Ain't no headlights on the road tonight_

_Ain't nobody here to make it right_

_Cause we couldn't seem to find a way, for love to stay_

_If you had another night to give_

_I would have another night to live_

_But you're never gonna see me cry the last goodbye_

She aimed the wand carefully at herself and spoke for the last time, her voice strong, eyes leaking.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light. 

Ginny Malfoy lay crumpled in the middle of the road, a blissful smile on her face, with a gold ring on her finger. Her last goodbye.

Now press that lil blue button will ya? *puh-leaze*


End file.
